1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating a casing, more particularly to a method for fabricating a casing having tubular screw posts that can simplify fabrication to enhance production efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas-assisted injection molding methods have been widely used in fabricating casings, such as computer casings, in order to enhance strength and reduce sink marks. However, casings fabricated by a conventional gas-assisted injection molding method which employs gas supplying pins, are usually formed with extra projections at locations where the gas supplying pins are disposed. As these projections are undesirable and can interfere with assembly of components inside the casing, they must be cut out from the casing, thereby requiring additional finishing steps and increasing the production cost.
On the other hand, the process of cutting out the projections from the molded casing is generally done by a manual operation. It is necessary for workers to pay careful attention during the cutting operation in order to avoid excessive or deep cuts which will render the molded casing to become thin at the cut parts, or insufficient cuts which will leave uneven surfaces on the molded casing.